


The Lonely Prince

by beatlesgrl



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlesgrl/pseuds/beatlesgrl
Summary: Sir Derek Hale, Prince of Beacon Hills, was pretty sure this was not his kingdom.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756183
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	The Lonely Prince

Sir Derek Hale, Prince of Beacon Hills, was pretty sure this was not _his_ kingdom. 

For one thing, none of these townsfolk knew who he was. In his kingdom, the other citizens knew who he was thanks to not only his title, his charm, and his dashing hair (or so he is told), but also thanks to a misfortune where former Lady Katharine Argent had tried to burn the royalty inside of the throne room to take over. Derek was her betrothed. 

He was never more thankful for guards and water than that moment. 

For another thing, none of the townsfolk knew what Derek was speaking of when he inquired of his castle. 

How did Derek end up here again? He had gone to their local mage, Deaton, bemoaning of his loneliness, and Deaton had hummed and given him a potion to find his true love. He told him to sleep under the stars and the potion would bring him to where his true love most visited. 

All Derek could see, though, was a bunch of townsfolk, younger than him, wearing ridiculous garments and chattering on about very odd things. Like ‘Facebook’ and ‘Youtube’. What kind of things do these people own? Books with faces and tubes that people possess. 

Derek needed to focus. Needed to keep an eye out for his true love. For a kiss from them would bring him home, get him away from this strange land-

“Oof!" 

He felt something collide into his backside and turned to see one of those townsfolk, sprawled on the ground like he had just fell-

Oh darn! Derek sometimes forgets his own manners. “Oh goodness me!” He exclaimed, “I’m so terribly sorry, are you alright?” 

The young man looked up at him and Derek felt something in his heart…jump? No, that is not the correct word…kick? Something happened to his heart, and it seemed like helping this poor boy up was to blame. He extended his hand, and the young man took it, rising slowly before completely standing. He dropped Derek’s hand. 

"No, that’s ok, dude, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” The stranger said. He brushed off some dirt on his rear end, then smiled, “Are you new here? My name’s Stiles.”

Derek tilted his head in confusion. Stiles? “Your name is Stiles?”

Stiles shrugged, but his grin wavered a little, “Yeah. Nickname. My real name is a bitch to pronounce. What’s your name?” 

Derek had no clue what a nickname was, but he felt suddenly that perhaps saying his true intentions weren’t going to play out, “My name is Derek Hale of…here.” 

Stiles’s smile returned, and it seemed to brighten the entire world, “Derek Hale of here huh?” He bowed slightly, like he realized he was in royalty’s presence (something no one in his own kingdom had done in years) and said, “Would you like some help, m’lord?”

Derek felt his own lips twitch to a smile of his own, “If you can, please.” 


End file.
